


Insatiate #8

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #8

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

This is what they don't want to talk to her about, River knows. The way they gasp, shudder in something not pain.

It's basic, elementary. Touch prompting biological reaction, contraction. Natural, nothing to be ashamed about, but if she looks sidelong, they stutter and change direction.

She can hear them thinking about it, about each other, but never taking the steps necessary for satisfaction. Illogical. They make it messy. It's not, if they'd just remember what they know.

River burrows beneath her blankets, hand between her legs. She buries her face against the mattress, because they never want to _know_.


End file.
